Forbidden Crush
by LollyPopCandyStopKitten
Summary: Rant, the head over a small town, has a servent Lena, who he has a strong crush for, but it is forbidden in that time to Fall in love with a vampire, which Rant was a vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Master and Servant

Notice to everyone!!

I did not start Vampires!! Someone else did, and I do not remember there name. I am sorry for not remembering, and I love them dearly!

Hope you all under stand, this is simply something I put together totally, I hope you all like. Thank you!!

LollyPopCandyStopKitten

Chapter one: Meeting Master and Servant.

One day over the misty walkway which was made of gravel, the town was a poor town but the castle which had bats flying around it every night made the town look spooky.

The misty path ways seemed to go on forever, the sky darkened but with a little light by the full moon.

Leaning over on a tree was a young lady, her Light green dress tight like the dresses in the nineteen fifties, but thou it was the nineteen fifties. Her brownish golden locks curled down past her tanned skin. Her hair curled over her shoulders made her skin looked ten times more silky and soft then they where, she was a servant for the man who lived in that castle which she didn't like but she was treated nicely.

Her name is Lena Saline, she worked for the guy named Rants Rousakis, he was always around at night time, but no one knows why, Lena was his personal servant for him. She only looked to be twenty years old. Rants had secret feelings for her Servant but he wouldn't let her now, for she might find out his horrible secret.

Lena Played with her locks as she slowly sat down at the bottom of the tree onto the grass lightly, with her legs under her, and then she closes her eyes. Rant comes walking up, his nice trench coat barely over the rocky path as he was walking towards Lena. His light blue eyes staring out at her watching her as she was falling asleep, a grin swiped across his perfect gorgeous face, his soft pale skin, seemed to have no wrinkles on it at all and it gave the expression he was in his middle twenties.

His nicely polished black shoes didn't make any sound as he walked, for that he didn't even make a sound at all, his black polo shirt with wrinkles a little was under his trench coat with his nice tux black pants. He continued to get closer as his shiny jet black hair was tied back in a short pony tail.

As he stopped in front of Lena, Lena opened her eyes feeling as if someone was there in front of her." Oh, Master! I am sorry, I didn't now you where awake at that moment, please pardon me for my rudeness sir" she said standing up as fast as she could and holding a bow. Rants Hand went to her cheek and made her look at him slowly" Ah my dear don't worry about it, Just wondering where you were my jewel" he said, Jewel was her nickname, for that was what he always called her.

Lena nods and smiles" Don't worry about me master. I'm perfectly fine" She said as Rant grips her hand and pulled her into his arms, he noticed her face go red" M...Mas"she said as he put his finger on her lips to silence her" Don't worry my jewel" he whispered brushing the hair from her neck and looking at her neck". The scare seems to be almost healed all the way jewel" He said as she blushed more" Master please let me go, your hurting my arm" She said lying, Rant knew she was lying but he just smirked and let her go" My dear, can you go get me something to drink?" He asked as she nods and ran of to get him something to drink.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovily Dreams

The very next night, Lena fell out of bed screaming" AHHHHH!? DON'T HURT ME!?" she huffed and was sweating a lot. Rants came running in after tumbling out of his bed in his trunks and throwing on a robe over him. The door to Lena's room slammed open as he looked at her on the cold floor". Jewel, what is wrong?? Is someone in your room? What's going on??" he demanded.

Lena was breathing more heavily and looked at him"...i...i...I had a nightmare sir." She explained as he walked up to her, and pulled her to her feet, she was shacking terribly and she was extremely cold.

He pulled her close and whispered to her" lets get you warmed up and dried of" He said as it was still so clear that he cared for Lena.

Lena nods"...Y...Yes s...sir, t...Thank you" she said shacking in a sturdy light voice that was shacking as she did. He picked her up bridle style into his arms and walked to the laundry lady and one of the maids" Go get Lena some clean pajamas, and get her bath started" he said as the Maid holds a try towel in her hand as she was folding some clothing" Yes Master" She said as Rant put her down, and the maid handed Lena the towel for her to wrap herself in after she undressed to take a bath.

Rant hugged Lena and whispered to her" I'll be in my room if you need me" he said then headed up to his room as the maid went and started the bath, then went to Lena's room to get her some clean and dry clothing.

Lena wrapped herself in the towel after getting undressed and she walked into the hallway then down the hallway, pictures of Rants family, and servants lined the wall. The one by her and Rants room there was one of her and rant together sitting on a chair; she was on the arm of the chair, and rant with his arm around her waist and his other arm on the other arm rest.

She walked into the bathroom, it was a soft blue color walls, and soft pale floors rest against a light wood counter where the sink sank into the counter which was a badge tile sink. The merrier rest against the soft blue walls as the blue rug was on the floor. The floor around the toilet and the bathtub as well as in front of the counter has the blue rug around it as well.

She got into the tub after the towel was put on the toilet and she sank into the hot steamy water. Soon her eyes closed and the door slowly opened" Lena" Rant said walking into the bathroom with his eyes close. "AHHHH!? MASTER!!!" she yelled and he then saw the shower curtain close in front of her.

He chuckled "Sorry Lena, I needed to see you, to make sure the maid got your dry clothes in here. And I see she didn't, I couldn't find her down the hallway" he said a little red, but he kissed her cheek" I'll send her with your clothes soon" he said then left out of the bathroom" Gah, that was rude!" she said madly.

The maid soon knocked on the door, and Lena said "Come on in" The maid came in and dropped her clothing on her towel then left out of the bathroom and closed the door. Lena soon got out of the tub and dried of as she then got dressed in her night gown that was light green with a flowerily print.

She left out of the bathroom after the tub was draining out, she then turned to the corner and there stood Rant looking at the picture carefully."…Master. why are you looking at the picture??" she asked walking up to him, he looked at her and smiled" Just remembering that day" he said as he grabs her arm lightly and pulled her close so she could see the picture too, but he only did that to feel the warmth and the sweet smell of the soap that was left on her.

She looked at the picture as she felt his cold hand griping her arm lightly". Master can you lighten your grip a little? Or let me go" she said softly and smiled. He looked at her and smiled a smirk on his face softly" Now, Know dear-..Jewel don't worry" he said with a smirk.

She blinks and tugged away from him a little"… I guess so, but don't tell me your hungry" She said with a blinking of her eyes as he looked at her with a kooky smile, and smirked more as his hand brushed her cheek lightly." Now, Lena, I would have to say, you still look as gorgeous as you did then." He said as she turned a little red and pushed him of her a little" Now master, don't say that, I do look older" she said with a strong and soft voice at the same time.

He laughed and kissed her cheek with a soft peck as her eyes got big, and she blushed more" Oh master please, I do too look older now. And probably more mature" She said with a swift look on her face as she smirked.

His eye brow raised a little as he grinned" Know Lena, Poor little Lena" He said turning her around to him" Lena, My loyal servant, Don't you worry your little head, you still look as young as you did back then" He said as she shrugged and blushed a lot more"... S...Sir" she whispered as she tried to back away from him, but she backed against the wall.

He laughed and backed up from her pulling her with him" Lets go to the dinner hall" He said as she nods"…Y...Yes sir, good idea" she said as she sighed with joy, and smiled.

They walked down to the dinner hall way, and as he leaned over to her and whispered.

End of chapter two! Aw man, all the questions that wasn't answered, isn't that mean of me?? Well guess what!! The chapter three well be coming soon!


End file.
